trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
RecalcitrantPissblood
- Normal= - Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Homosuck= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Winged= }} |caption = <) tHIS IS GOING TO BE FUN. bUCKLE UP EVERYBODY! aND LET'S GET READY TO FUCK SHIT UP! |aka = karkat's attitude dooouble |title = Thief of Rage |age = 7.5 sweeps (16 human years) |screenname = recalcitrantPissblood |style = Always starts their sentences with "<)." Uses proper syntax. oNLY THE FIRST LETTER OF THE SENTENCE IS LOWERCASE WHILE THE REST IS CAPITALIZED, MUCH LIKE THIS. Uses nicknames and occasional slang use. Only uses "8" for "8" sounds, much like Vriska. Swears a fuck ton. |zodiac = Octans Octant |specibus = yoyokind |modus = Impromptu |relations = Sollux Captor, Karkat Vantas (flushed crushes) (both unrequited, later abandoned) Septis Ustot (matesprit) The Wrathful (ancestor) (deceased) Agasti Tantis (dancestor) The Stubborn Mutineer (Inverted Self) Normae Enisoc (moirail, also flushed crush) (deceased, flushed crush later abandoned after her death) |planet = Land of Bismuth and Mystery }} Caille Tantis, their Trollian handle being recalcitrantPissblood, is an agender yellow blooded troll. They are a Thief of Rage, the matesprit to Septis Ustot and the moirail to the deceased Normae Enisoc. Their assosciated zodiac sign is the Octans Octant. Unfortunately, unlike most trolls who pick their Trollian handles, Caille wasn't the one who came up with their Trollian handle because they weren't the one who picked it. Their deceased moirail did to spite them. You gotta love moirails. However, their Trollian handle that was picked for them isn't inherently wrong. The first part of their handle, recalcitrant, refers to their rebellious nature to authority figures and authority in general. They have no interest in listening to people above them and rather do their own thing. The second part of their handle, Pissblood, was probably picked to spite them due to their status as a yellow blood. However, it could have been picked due to Caille being pissy a lot of the times. It is said that the defiant nature of Caille's ancestor, The Wrathful, had lived on in their descendant, that being Caille of course. Etymology "Caille" is French for the word "quail." Their name was derived from the La Caille constellation family (where Octans is in), and it was also derived from the French astronomer Nicolas Louis de La''caille''. He named the constellation Octant, so this fits perfectly. "Tantis" is derived from "Octantis," the genitive for Octans. Introduction > Be the Pissblood Your name is CAILLE TANTIS. My gog aren't you just a LITTLE PAIN IN THE ASS. You don't seem to have much friends yourself, but you surprisingly DON'T WONDER WHY. You KNOW WHY. You're the THORNS ON A ROSE, the FORK... no... KNIFE IN THE ROAD. Assblood. No wonder your moirail made your Trollian handle have "PISSBLOOD" in it. You love to DEFY AUTHORITY, the ADRENALINE making you feel WORTH LIVING. You don't give TWO SHITS about the hemospectrum as you think the whole system is BULLSHIT, and you do voice your OPINION on it. Don't you love BURNING BRIDGES with authority. In fact, you seem to despise SEADWELLERS as well, mainly because you believe that the only emotion they have is NARCISSISM. You have other passions, too. You love to DRAW, and you guess you can consider yourself artistic. Unfortunately, nobody has seen your AWESOME SKILLS, and you fear it HAS TO STAY THAT WAY. You've drawn many... RAUNCHY pictures. You're damn LUCKY your MOIRAIL never found them. And she never will. She's DEAD. Oh yeah, you used to have a MOIRAIL. But a WRETCHED SEADWELLER killed her. That also explains why you LOATHE THOSE CREATURES. Now to change the subject, another passion you RELISH is your STRIFE SPECIBUS, your yo-yo. You LOVE THAT THING, and it's quite a POWERFUL yo-yo. In fact, you consider yourself a self proclaimed YO-YO MASTER. You don't have time to study IMPORTANT SUBJECTS like MATH and HISTORY or whatnot. You can COMPREHEND them; you just don't put forth the EFFORT. Although you will never ADMIT it, but you like reading up on HISTORY every once and a while. Mostly to read about your ANCESTOR, THE WRATHFUL. You happen to FANCY your ancestor very much and you LOVE how REBELLIOUS they were. Although, you don't like how they could TOLERATE seadwellers, even though they were originally A SEADWELLER'S SLAVE. Ugh. Well, they were an AVID SUPPORTER OF THE SUFFERER and wanted EQUALITY FOR ALL... Your trolltag is recalcitrantPissblood and you speak aS IF YOU'RE FUCKING SHOUTING. aND YOU DON'T REALLY GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT YOUR CRASS ATTITUDE. Personality and Traits Even though Caille is a lowblood, they have the rage of a highblood, which was presumed to be passed down to them from The Wrathful. They are initially seen as impertinent towards higher bloods and especially seadwellers. Authority doesn't concern them and they always seem to get out of trouble... Their way of course. They tend to make generalizations about highbloods, especially the seadwellers. It can be inferred that Caille can hold a grudge for extremely long periods of time because they still hold one towards seadwellers. They will refuse to cooperate with any seadweller and can get rather pissy about it if they are forced to. Their moirail described them as being a "stubborn pissy asshole who doesnt quite care about you if youre a seadweller." Caille can get very violent to the point where they actually murdered Cephus Tydall, the seadweller who took out Normae Enisoc, despite being a lowblood. Sarcasm is something Caille utilizes a ton and uses that language with seadwellers more frequent than landdwellers. Caille is also very loudmouthed and generally doesn't seem to quiet down. On top of that, they have a rather vulgar language and tend to swear in almost every single sentence they create. They don't really have a lot of friends, something they kind of do and don't grasp why. When Normae was alive, Caille wasn't this much of an asshole, even though they were still very obstreperous. Normae's presence was enough to rather quench the disrespectful attitude of Caille's. In return, Caille would do their job as a proper moirail and make sure Normae didn't go on murderous frenzies because Normae was a purple blood on the path of becoming a subjugglator. It was implied that Caille may have felt more than just pale feelings for Normae but was too fucking stubborn to ever admit it to her. From that, it can be inferred that Caille has trouble admitting how they truly feel. It can be argued by others, especially seadwellers, that Caille may not understand how others feel, too. Caille can have a calmer side but only shows it to those who have managed to make them crack, that being Normae. They take passion in drawing and their yo-yo, and they once revealed to Normae that they have rather flushed crushes on Sollux Captor and Karkat Vantas while acknowledging that the two would never reciprocate Caille's feelings. They aren't open about their passions much because they have a feeling someone would diss them about their interests. Caille wants to live up to their ancestor, The Wrathful, and does manage to be rebellious as their ancestor once was. After Normae's death, Caille refuses to allow anybody be their moirail, stating that Normae was quite possibly the best and the only moirail they would ever have. Luckily, Caille is okay with having a matesprit, kismesis and/or auspistice. Given the circumstances, it seems that after Normae's death, Caille is capable of letting people in their life. It's just that they cannot bring themselves to have another moirail ever again. Miscellaneous Hive Caille's hive was a part of the Communal Hive Stem, much like Sollux, mostly because it was easier to construct their hive on the stem. The main structure of the hive stem was green as well. Caille's hive exterior was grey with yellow tinted windows instead of red and their hive was the only hive with yellow tinted windows. Eventually, the whole hive stem was transported to Caille's land, Land of Bismuth and Mystery (LOBAM). Unfortunately, the other trolls living in the other hives were deceased. Respiteblock Caille's respiteblock is rather small and the walls are a dark red like color. The Wrathful's badge (the violet badge with the seadweller's symbol in), that Caille found when scavenging, is hanging proudly on their wall, out of respect for The Wrathful. Caille's room is very messy and they plan to keep it that way. There is a bulletin on Caille's wall with a bunch of papers scattered all over them. Beneath all those papers, though, is a picture of Normae and Caille together. It is one of the few photos with Caille genuinely smiling. On another side of a wall, Caille's recuperacoon is gold colored, like their blood color, and it is shaped circularly, similar to a pool. Beside the recuperacoon is a desk, and on the desk is a photo of Caille and Normae when they were smaller. They have a laptop instead of a monitor for convenience and that is located on a desk. The laptop is a neon yellow color with a purple wasp for a monitor symbol. Strife Specibus Caille's strife specbibus is the yoyokind. It is a regular yellow yo-yo, but it is rather longer and bigger than an average toy yo-yo. It has band aids all over it, just like Caille. Caille is very skilled on using it, as they managed to murder a seadweller with it. They don't let anybody touch it, though. Fetch Modus Caille's Fetch Modus is Impromptu, which is the same as Romeda Vashti's. It works relatively the same way, but all of Caille's captchalogue cards are various shades of yellow instead of the whole hemospectrum. Caille picked it mostly because they don't really care what comes out of the captchalogue cards and will work with what comes out. "Mental Shield" Caille is a mutant in their blood caste, but it is by far a different mutation and can be considered beneficial. They have what they dubbed as a "mental shield" power. That means that highbloods like Vriska and Aranea Serket, or anyone with abilities like the Serkets, cannot take over and control Caille's mind at all. Caille's mind is practically unreadable due to this block and therefore, no one can read their mind even. It is inferred that The Wrathful and quite possibly Agasti, their pre-scratch self, have this ability. Ancestor The Wrathful The Wrathful is the ancestor of Caille Tantis and the post-scratch incarnation of Agasti Tantis. They wielded a powerful 2xwhipkind strife specibus, but was never permitted to use it freely when under their master. They were the slave of a seadweller who happened to be the ancestor of Cephus Tydall, the seadwller that murdured Normae Enisoc. They had a badge wrapped around them letting others know that they were property of the seadweller. Much like Caille and Agasti, the Wrathful was non binary (neither male nor female) but it was rather disputed what their gender actually was. They always dismissed their gender, finding it unimportant. They were notorious for being an avid follower of The Sufferer, as they would often running away from their master to listen to The Sufferer's preachings. The Wrathful was generally known to be very rebellious and disobedient to their master, especially, and to anybody that wronged them. They had the fiery rage of a highblood albeit knew how to control it. Unlike Caille, The Wrathful was only rebellious to the corrupt authority. However to counter this, their recalcitrant nature was very severe and often started riots. It's true that they may have been courteous to innocent people, but they were still a rather choleric individual who wanted nothing more than to be free. They were very vocal of their opinions and like Caille, they didn't quite give a damn what would happen to them. The Wrathful defied their master frequent times and successfully managed to run away from him numerous times. It wasn't discussed what their relationship was like, but it can be hinted that the seadweller took great pleasure in The Wrathful and wanted to start a matespritship with them, albeit that never happened. It wasn't long for The Wrathful to evidently kill their master. After killing him, they ripped off their badge and tied it around their wrist. They never showed fear towards anybody or anything, not even when they were going to die. When The Wrathful was executed (via hanging) due to being an avid follower of The Sufferer and other things they did (like the riots), they promised that their successor will have their fiery temper and recalcitrant nature, but heavily multiplied, and will bring havoc to those that wrong them. They regarded their master in their final words as a "gr8 piece of shit that ever existed and that they're glad that they killed him." The Wrathful died cackling, leaving many of the bystanders petrified and immediately burning The Wrathful's corpse. Unfortunately, The Wrathful was not wearing the badge around their wrist, which would lead to Caille finding that badge many millennia later, preserved in the ground. The Wrathful purposely left it there for Caille (or whomever their descendant would be) to find. Caille may be confused on some aspects of their ancestor but they strive to keep The Wrathful's legacy ignited. Caille looks up to their ancestor a lot and strive to be like them, sort of, but "COOLER AND NOT THIS SUGAR FUCKING COATED." They often read up on The Wrathful from time to time as their way of never forgetting The Wrathful. In regards to remembering them, Caille did find their badge they once wore and now has it hanging up on their wall proudly. Dancestor Agasti Tantis Agasti Tantis is the Page of Rage, the pre-scratch incarnation of The Wrathful and Caille Tantis's dancestor. They are agender, much like Caille, and are pretty open about that fact. They are 10.5 sweeps old, or 22 human years old. Their strife specibus is the whipkind and it functions like Caille's yo-yo. They do not have any of their quadrants filled out because they deem it "stressful." Agasti is both aromantic and asexual (by human terms, to put it simply) because they have never had any red, pale, grey or black feelings for anyone and this was all not by choice. However, they seem more content when with Kankri or Mituna, which draws parallels to Caille's now abandoned flushed crushes on Karkat and Sollux, respectively. Unlike Caille, Agasti is rather calm but seems usually dazed and tired. Agasti is indifferent about the hemospectrum and doesn't really care what people do with it. They seem to follow anybody above them, but only if it is logical and not because someone told them to do so. Agasti doesn't really voice their opinion either and usually lets people talk over them because they deem themself not worthy of being heard. This puzzles Caille and they often ponder why their ancestor is so cool whereas their dancestor is... "BLEH." It can be implied that Agasti and Caille do not really have a good relationship together like Androx and Romeda, but they are not on bad terms whatsoever. It's more of Caille angrily confused about their dancestor and Agasti not exactly caring what Caille thinks of them. Inverted Self The Stubborn Mutineer (wip!!) Relationships Lusus RP: <) tHEY'RE A BIG ASS WASP THAT'S A BIG PAIN IN THE ASS. RP: <) bUT MY WORLD WOULD BE FUCKING DIFFERENT WITHOUT THEM. RP: <) oF COURSE I LOVE THEM. dON'T EVER FUCKING THINK THAT I DON'T LOVE THEM. Caille's lusus is an extremely large wasp that Caille describes as a "BIG ASS WASP." Much like Caille, their lusus's gender is neither male nor female but is instead ambiguous (unlike Caille who is straight up agender). Their lusus takes great pleasure from taking care of Caille and acts like a parent to them. They care extremely so for their "itty bitty grub asshole" and only wish the best for Caille. Caille does love their lusus to bits; they just occasionally find them a "PAIN IN THE ASS." Nevertheless, Caille is secretly grateful for their lusus. Normae Enisoc RP: <) i WAS SO CLOSE TO HER. i COULD TELL HER FUCKING ANYTHING. RP: <) sOMETIMES I WONDER IF SHE COULD SEE ME NOW... RP: <) aND SEE THIS FUCKING GR8 ASS NOOKSUCKER THAT I AM. RP: <) ... i MISS HER SO MUCH IT FUCKING HURTS ME EVERYDAY. i DON'T SHOW IT BUT THE TRUTH IS, I'M STILL IN EXCRUCI8ING PAIN OVER HER PASSING. Normae Enisoc was a purple blooded troll and she was Caille Tantis's moirail. She was on the path of becoming a subjugglator, and was doing a good job at doing so. Unfortunately, due to her highblood status, she was unpredictable and often violent. However, she was often calmed by Caille because Caille was quite skilled in calming Normae down. Caille was in return soothed by Normae, who often tired her best to do so and it worked. The two had a very uncomplicated and rather healthy relationship with each other, despite their differences (in blood color and interests). Secrets were generally shared with one another and vowed never to tell them to other people. Pre-Normae's death, Caille was still a recalcitrant person but was a bit more understanding of others' feelings and wasn't much of an asshole. According to Caille, Normae was their whole world, their sole purpose for still even living, and main reason why they weren't such a ginormous asshole. It was very much implied that Caille had more than just pale feelings for their moirail due to how extremely close the two were. It's unclear if Normae ever had red feelings for Caille, but regardless of the matter, the two were extremely close with one another. After Normae died, Caille refuses to have anyone else in the pale quadrant, stating that the pale quadrant is "OFF LIMITS FOR QUITE POSSIBLY FUCKING FOREVER." Septis Ustot RP: <) hE'S A REALLY GR8 GUY AND HE'S A FUCKING HIGHBLOOD. RP: <) tHE THINGS HE DOES FOR ME... i APPRECI8 THEM AND HIM SO FUCKING MUCH. RP: <) dO I LOVE HIM? FUCK YES. Septis Ustot is a purple blooded troll and he is Caille's matesprit. It's not known how these two exactly met. What is known is that Caille was at first apprehensive around Septis when he first developed flushed feelings for them. Mainly because he is a highblood and the fact that he is another purple blood coming into their life. Most of the apprehension was based on the fact that if Caille were to enter a matespritship with him, they didn't want to have the feeling that they could lose yet another loved one. But luckily, Caille took the time to get to know Septis and actually really liked him. Mainly because they both shared the same dislike over seadwellers; albeit Caille's was more to the extreme. Eventually, Caille's likeness towards Septis turned into flushed feelings and the two evidently entered a matespritship. Septis is really flushed for Caille as well as Caille. As a matter of fact, Caille isn't much of an asshole which is a good thing, and his presences soothes the pissblood. Although, Caille can freely be an asshole around Septis and not worry as much since they know that he loves them with all of his heart. They very heavily appreciate the little things that Septis does for them. Not to mention that Caille really loves Septis's smile, something that he doesn't do often. Other Trolls Caille has some apprehension and an instinct to naturally disobey highbloods. They loathe seadwellers with a passion (and refuses to even work with them), so it can be inferred Caille doesn't do well with highbloods. Although, the only highbloods they liked happened to be their own moirail, matesprit and their caliginous crush. Caille tends to more likely collaborate with lowbloods and can get along with them pretty easily. Midbloods are iffy with Caille but they generally like midbloods and find them compelling. Gallery Trivia *Caille is Jake's first non-binary troll. *Their ancestor's name was changed numerous times, mostly because the last few names did not fit Caille's ancestor. *They were originally going to be a meek and enigmatic person, but that was evidently scrapped. **The enigmatic and somewhat meek traits went to Agasti, Caille's dancestor, instead. *They jokingly consider almost every single seadweller their kismesis due to their extreme dislike over seadwellers. *Caille has a purple colored band-aid... over their heart. **To also remember Normae, Caille drinks faygo and will not hesitate to drink faygo if offered to them. *Caille's hate towards seadwellers is an inversion of Eridan's hate towards landwellers. **Coincidentally, purple and yellow are inversions of each other on the color wheel. *Caille has a habit of simultaneously understanding and not understanding concepts, a trait that can be traced to Jake. Category:Troll Category:Ambiguous Gender Category:Yellow Blood Category:Ami670